Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions
Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions is a video game featuring Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions blends together four universes from the Marvel Comics multiverse, allowing the player to play as four different Spider-Men. Known Spider-Man voice actors Neil Patrick Harris, Christopher Daniel Barnes, Dan Gilvezan, and Josh Keaton voice a Spider-Man from each of their respective alternate universes. The game revolves around an artifact known as the Tablet of Order and Chaos. When it is shattered into pieces during a skirmish between Spider-Man and Mysterio it causes problems with multiple Marvel Universe realities. Madame Web calls on four versions of Spider-Man from four realities to assist her in bringing the realities back into balance: the Amazing Spider-Man; Spider-Man Noir, a 1930s version of Spider-Man; Spider-Man 2099, the Spider-Man of a possible future; and Ultimate Spider-Man, the younger Spider-Man of an alternate present who is currently bonded with a symbiote. Shattered Dimensions received fairly positive reviews from critics, with reported aggregate scores averaging 74% or higher at GameRankings, and Metacritic reporting scores of 76 out of 100. Reviewers generally praised the idea of bringing four Marvel universes together, and lauded the voice acting. The game's story was received to mixed thoughts, with some reviewers enjoying the link between the four universes, and others stating there was not enough depth to carry the game. Glitches and bugs present in the game also drew criticism. Gameplay The player can control four versions of Spider-Man, spanning the Amazing, Noir, 2099, and Ultimate universes.[4][5] During key moments of gameplay Shattered Dimensions switches to a first-person perspective. During these sequences the player uses the analog sticks to control the given Spider-Man's arms, punching their opponent. Developers described these sequences as a reward for the player. Each universe's Spider-Man has a unique fighting technique that distinguishes him from the others. Amazing Spider-Man uses a combination of melee and web-attacks, such as web hammers designed to combine webbing with the environment, mixing up-close and long range combat.[6] Spider-Man Noir uses stealth and timing to silently defeat his enemies in combat.[5] When the player is in the shadows the screen turns black and white, signifying concealment. When the player is exposed in light the screen becomes colored meaning the character can be seen. Spider-Man 2099 uses acrobatics and his suit's advanced abilities in combat. He has talons which give him a close combat advantage. He has accelerated vision similar to a spider-reflex which allows him to dodge attacks quickly, much like the Spider-Man 3 video game. Ultimate Spider-Man uses the powers of the symbiote suit to devastate enemies, generating symbiotic spikes and tendrils which act like extensions of his own body.[5] There is also a rage meter for the Ultimate universe, much like the Spider-Man 3 video game.[5] Ultimate Spider-Man does not appear in the Nintendo DS version. Synopsis 'Setting' An artifact known as the "Tablet of Order and Chaos" is shattered into pieces during a brief battle between Spider-Man and Mysterio, causing problems with multiple Marvel Universe realities. Madame Web calls on four versions of Spider-Man from four realities to assist her in bringing the realities back into balance: the Amazing Spider-Man, Spider-Man Noir, a 1930s version of Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2099, the Spider-Man of a possible future, and a symbiote-bonded Ultimate Spider-Man, the younger Spider-Man of an alternate present. The Spider-Men are informed that villains in their respective universes have received enhanced powers due to the fragments of the tablet in their possession. Each villain possessing a fragment is granted power to accomplish what they desire most: defeating the Spider-Man of their respective universe. Each Spider-Man easily gains their first tablet fragment and turns it over to Madame Web. Meanwhile, Mysterio discovers the tablet fragment that he stole has given him the power of real tricks. 'Plot' The game begins in the Amazing universe, with Amazing Spider-Man searching for the tablet fragment in the city. Then after the Tutorial with each dimension of Spider-Men, the game begins with Spider-Man pursuing Kraven the Hunter for his fragment of the tablet. When Spider-Man confronts Kraven, he uses the fragment's powers to gain super speed. Spider-Man manages to defeat Kraven and claim the fragment. The game then shifts to the Noir universe where Spider-Man Noir moves through the shadows to claim a fragment from Hammerhead, who plans to give it to his boss Norman Osborn. When confronted, Hammerhead uses it to fuse his guns to his arms, and decides to use it to overthrow Osborn. Spider-Man manages to defeat Hammerhead and claim his fragment. In the 2099 universe Spider-Man 2099 chases Hobgoblin through the city, who then uses the tablet fragment to create clones of himself. Spider-Man eventually defeats Hobgoblin and his clones and claims the fragment. Meanwhile in the Ultimate universe Ultimate Spider-Man battles Electro at a nearby dam where Electro uses the fragment to grow larger and create minions to fight Spider-Man. Spider-Man tricks Electro into attacking a dam which releases water, shorting out Electro's powers. Spider-Man then claims his tablet fragment. Meanwhile, Mysterio discovers that there are more pieces of the tablet. Back in the Amazing universe Spider-Man then finds a fragment in the clutches of Sandman at an abandoned quarry owned by Roxxon Industries. Sandman uses the fragment's power to take over the quarry and create minions, which he uses to attack Spider-Man. Spider-Man defeats Sandman with the use of water, claiming his fragment. Spider-Man Noir then pursues Vulture through the streets. When he finally faces Vulture, Spider-Man defeats him by exposing him to light, then claims the fragment. Spider-Man 2099 comes across a building where Scorpion has laid eggs which hatch into miniature versions of himself. When Spider-Man confronts Scorpion, he mentions that a "smart lady with metal arms" hired him to steal the fragment. During the ensuing battle Spider-Man traps Scorpion under debris and claims the tablet fragment. Ultimate Spider-Man is then challenged to appear on Deadpool's reality show. He maneuvers through the set while fighting Deadpool's fans, destroying cameras, and evading tidal waves. When he confronts Deadpool, he is given a fake tablet fragment. Deadpool then uses the real fragment to clone himself, attacking Spider-Man. He manages to defeat Deadpool and claim the tablet fragment. In the Amazing universe, Madame Web receives a fragment from Amazing Spider-Man. During the exchange Mysterio attacks them, threatening to kill Madame Web if Spider-Man doesn't bring him the other fragments. Spider-Man finds the next fragment in a construction yard, encountering Juggernaut, who unknowingly grabs the fragment while on the run from Silver Sable and the Wild Pack. Juggernaut uses the fragment's power to become stronger, but the tablet's power is at odds with his Crimson Gem, leaving him vulnerable. Spider-Man defeats Juggernaut and claims the tablet fragment. In the Noir universe Spider-Man confronts Norman Osborn, who has gained a monstrous appearance through use of his fragment, at a carnival. After a battle under a circus tent, Osborn is defeated and Spider-Man claims his fragment. In the 2099 universe Spider-Man encounters Doctor Octopus who is the head of Alchemax's Shadow Division, responsible for creating Hobgoblin and hiring Scorpion. She uses the tablet fragment to power a reactor used to wreak havoc on the world. Spider-Man shuts down the reactor and defeats her, claiming the fragment. Meanwhile in the Ultimate universe S.H.I.E.L.D. has acquired a tablet fragment and Carnage in the Triskelion, but Carnage suddenly attacks the agents and takes the tablet fragment, using it to turn S.H.I.E.L.D. agents into minions. When Spider-Man arrives, the Triskelion is already under Carnage's control. Spider-Man stops Carnage before he can infect others. After Carnage is defeated, Spider-Man claims his fragment. When all of the tablet fragments are reassembled, Mysterio uses the tablet to increase his power, effectively becoming a god and shattering all the borders separating the other realities, planning to build a new one under his sole rule. Amazing Spider-Man and the other Spider-Men, who were teleported to their location by Madame Web, defeat Mysterio and separate him from the tablet. As Mysterio tries to reclaim the Tablet of Order and Chaos, the Spider-Men knock him out. Madame Web then thanks them for saving all of reality. After the others return to their own dimensions and the walls between them repaired, Amazing Spider-Man takes Mysterio to jail. During the credits, Madame Web is then visited by Spider-Ham, who had hoped to help save reality but answered Madame Web's call a bit too late despite none of the fragments landed in his reality. Development and Marketing Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions was unveiled on March 30, 2010, where two of the universes, Amazing and Noir, were revealed.[15] The third universe, 2099, was revealed on June 8, 2010.[16] The final universe, Ultimate was first shown to players at San Diego Comic-Con 2010.[17] Beenox made each universe feel unique by creating an individual art style for each universe and giving each Spider-Man different gameplay mechanics.[17] For example, the Amazing and Ultimate universes are rendered with bright colors and tones of cel shading, the difference being that the Amazing Spider-Man has many web-based attacks and the Ultimate Spider-Man uses symbiote attacks from its suit. In contrast, the Noir and 2099 universes are rendered with realistic graphics. The 2099 universe was given a futuristic feel while the Noir universe was given a "very dark, very gritty"[18] feel. Noir Spider-Man uses stealth-based tactics on his enemies, similar to the Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell series, and 2099 Spider-Man uses free fall sequences. The developers also worked closely with Marvel Comics to create new versions of characters not seen before in a particular universe, such as Hobgoblin 2099, Doctor Octopus 2099, and Hammerhead Noir.[17] The story for the game was written by Amazing Spider-Man writer Dan Slott.[15] A number of costumes from different universes could be either unlocked early or downloaded by pre-ordering the game from various vendors. GameStop offered for a limited time a Cosmic Spider-Man bonus for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles, which brings a Cosmic Spider-Man outfit to each of the given dimensions.[19] It was later included as a free bonus on the PC version. Players could unlock Iron Spider-Man early for the 2099 universe by pre-ordering at Amazon.com. Additionally, players received a book containing concept art for the game.[20] A Scarlet Spider early unlock was offered at Kmart and applied only to the Amazing universe. Finally, pre-ordering at Best Buy rewarded players with the Negative Zone costume in the Noir universe as an early unlock.[21] Wal-Mart.com offered a 20 page comic book with a pre-order of the game.[22] On October 9, 2010, an announcement was made stating that the previously GameStop-exclusive Cosmic Spider-Man costumes would be made available as downloadable content in the latter half of October 2010.[23] The costume was released for the Xbox 360 on October 28, 2010,[24] and was released for the PlayStation 3 on November 2, 2010. Category:Games